Behind Closed Doors
by ElfArrow
Summary: Exactly what DO Sasuke and Naruto get up to on their days off? Sequel to 'Ideas' T.T finally!KakashixIruka and SasukexNaruto


**Gah, it's finally here, sorry for those of you I love, and had to wait. As for the stupid whore and wench (who know who they are) I'm not sorry at all. In fact, I hate the both of you, although, if you notice, you didn't really talk me into this, you'll see, just read on.**

**Don't**** own Naruto of anything to do with the series, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, would I? **

Iruka mumbled as he rolled over in his sleep. His arm snaked across the bed, meeting finding cold sheets. His eyes snapped open, only to be assaulted by the sunlight spilling across the room. He squeezed his eyes shut again as a slow realisation came to him. He turned to face the alarm clock on the bedside, cautiously opening his eyes again. 10:45. _well that would explain a lot, _he thought to himself as he rolled onto his back.

The only reason Kakashi wouldn't have been there to wake Iruka at the crack of dawn was a weekend. Usually they were both awake at 6am, when the sun was only just beginning to show itself, and Kakashi never left Iruka alone until it was time for them both to leave.

He contemplated the thought of not leaving the warm bed, closing his eyes once more with a sigh. His stomach growled. _Well, that could be a problem if I want to stay here. _He lay in bed for another five minutes before his stomach growled again. He sighed, and reluctantly opened his eyes.

He pulled himself up out of the bad, throwing the covers to one side. He found a grey t-shirt on the floor, which he bent down to reach, grasping the faded material. He straightened to meet the mismatched eyes of a grinning jounin.

"Morning, my love!" Kakashi said before pulling the chuunin towards him and planting a kiss on his lips.

Iruka mumbled and made to leave the room but Kakashi deepened the kiss, trailing his hands over Iruka's chest, still bare. Iruka tried again, pushing firmly against Kakashi.

"Too tired…" he mumbled. Kakashi let the chuunin go, watching and following amusedly as Iruka stumbled through the house, attempting to pull the shirt over his head at the same time.

He collapsed into a chair in the kitchen as Kakashi sat opposite him, pushing a plate of breakfast his way. Kakashi watched the sleepy brunette eat, resisting the urge to jump on him every time he gave a little yawn, or rubbed at his eyes like a child. _He's too cute for his own good,_ thought Kakashi as he finally stood up to take the plate away, heading for the sink.

He walked back to the table to find Iruka still sitting, yawning. Kakashi rolled his eyes and walked around to gently pull the chuunin to his feet, wrapping him in a hug.

"I'm going now." He said

"Where to?" yawned Iruka, pulling back slightly to meet Kakashi's eyes.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see me."

"In that case," another yawn, "I'm going back to bed."

Kakashi gave an amused chuckle. "What are you so tired from? You didn't do anything last night."

"I was, however, awake all night. You should know that," he yawned, "seeing as how you were the cause of my lack of sleep, as usual."

"You loved every minute of it."

Iruka rolled his eyes lazily, "weren't you going?"

Kakashi pecked him on the lips before letting the chuunin go. "I'll come back as soon as I'm done."

"See you then." Iruka walked back towards their room, waving a hand half-heartedly.

Kakashi disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving behind only the sound of a small chuckle.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Iruka was wandering around the house once more. 

"Damned Kakashi…waking me up," he mumbled to himself, "can't even get back to sleep…"

He sat down with a slump on the lounge. TV? No, seen every single one of those movie. Twice. Music? Heard all of them enough times.

His eyes roved around the room, looking over the pictures sitting on the table next to him, one in particular catching his eye.

_Of course!_ He sat up, smiling happily; _I can visit Genma and __Raidou_ He started to rise from the lounge, and then froze.

_Wait…_

Sudden, very vivid images of the last time he had visited the couple unannounced came flooding back to him. He sat back down.

_Never mind, then._

_Idiotic, sex-crazed jounin._

He looked back over at the table, searching for ideas. He smiled, one picture standing out among the rest.

Naruto

_I can always find time for that one._

He looked at the clock above the TV. _12:40,_ _he'll be training._

With that, Iruka left, locking the door as he walked out.

* * *

Iruka sat in a huff at Ichiraku's, eating alone for once. 

_Its__ five fricking p.m., I've already been here for an hour. _He scowled_surely__ I would have seen Naruto by now, what with waiting here and looking over the entirety of this whole damned village._

He'd wandered around the forests surrounding Konoha in search of the bouncy blond for ages, finally returning to the village when he realised he was not to be found.

Then he sought out Kiba, finding him chatting happily with a blushing Hinata. They didn't know where he was either. He ambled around the village for some time afterwards, until he ended up at the familiar shop.

Other customers came and went while Iruka waited for Naruto's appearance. He looked at his watch. _He has another hour _he thought, _another hour, then I don't care, I'll go home and wait for Kakashi._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by two lovely kunoichi appearing either side of him.

"Iruka-sensei!"

He gave a warm smile to his former students.

"Ino, Sakura, it's been a while."

"We've been busy," Sakura said with a smile, "training and whatnot."

_Speaking__ of ninja training…_

"Have either of you girls seen Naruto today?"

Ino shook her head, but Sakura gave a little nod.

"Well, I haven't seen him, but we have the day off training, so he wanted to spend his day with Sasuke."

_Of course_

"Do you know where I could find them then?" Iruka asked.

"they could be at Sasuke's house," Ino spoke this time, "but Naruto's apartment is more likely, seeing as how Sasuke doesn't like his house being messed up." She giggled, "Not that you'd really want to find them, I think."

She and Sakura collapsed onto each other, laughing at the thought of Iruka finding Sasuke and Naruto together. The last time _they_ had found the pair had been…interesting, to say the least.

Iruka gave them a puzzled look before saying his farewells and leaving the giggly girls, cursing himself. _How idiotic can you get? I walk the entire village and the thought of going to his apartment never even occurs to me._

He climbed the stairs of the apartment block slowly, thinking. He realised what the girls had been laughing about, and coupled with information he had…received from Kakashi, that made for some interesting thoughts.

_If he's there with Sasuke, I don't exactly want to…intrude on anything. __I__ don't particularly want to watch them._

But curiosity eventually overcame his indecision. _I need to check up on his anyway…make sure they're not fighting…Naruto's…health?_

He finally arrived at the front door, knocking twice. He paused as the front door swung open, evidently not even closed, let alone locked, Iruka force as the sound of voices came towards him.

"Sasuke, did you have to-" the distinctive voice of Naruto Uzumaki floated towards him, cut off by a moan.

Iruka hesitated at the door. _Maybe I should…no it's Naruto, how bad can it be?_

Cautiously, he walked through the rooms, growing ever more hesitant as he followed the trail of discarded clothes though the apartment. Moans and gasps grew louder as he approached the one closed door in the entire flat. Iruka stopped.

_Turn back. _Thought Iruka's sensible side

_But I'm curious…_ combated a perverted voice that sounded strangely like Kakashi.

_Go home_

_How bad can it be?_

_Very._

Choosing to throw all common sense out the window, Iruka prepared himself, turned the handle and pushed open the door.

_

* * *

Where__ the hell is he?_ Thought Kakashi as he leaped across Konoha's mismatched rooftops. 

He had finally returned from his meeting with Tsunade to fin his shared apartment empty. So for the last fifteen minutes, as the sky grew dark, he had been going through the village, looking for his missing chuunin.

_How about __Ichiraku's__, with Naruto?_ He looked at his watch and smirked, _maybe not, it's just gone five, Naruto will be home with…_

Kakashi's thoughts went back to a few days ago, remembering divulging certain…information about Sasuke and Naruto. _I don't suppose…_Kakashi smirked once more _if Iruka __is__ there, he's in for a bit of a surprise, I think._

* * *

Iruka stood in the open doorway, body frozen, eyes wide in shock, staring at the scene before him. Scarves...chocolate…whipped cream? He smirked, then opened his mouth to speak, only to find a gloved hand cover it and an arm wrap around his waist. He tensed as he was quickly snatched back out of the doorway, the door behind shutting with a snap. Then a familiar voice whispered in his ear. 

"Caught you." He relaxed his body and turned in the arms around him to face Kakashi, who shook his head, smirk evident in his voice.

"Iruka, I'm shocked. Looking behind closed doors, not to mentioned snooping around other people's apartments in the first place. Isn't that a bit…naughty?"

Iruka smirked right back.

"So what?" he said, "going to 'punish' me?"

"Now that you mention it…" Kakashi laughed, "I do believe I have some scarves at home… and chocolate… and whipped cream."

"What?!" Iruka looked startled "No! Not aga-"

His sentence was cut off as Kakashi's hands formed the seals behind his back, causing them to disappear into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke, panting slightly. 

"Mmm?" came Naruto's muffled reply and he covered Sasuke's neck with kisses.

"You did just see didn't you…who…happened to be…outside our door?" he said, breathless.

"Yeah, I did…why?" asked Naruto, drawing back.

"Well, it's kinda…awkward to have your old academy sensei walk in on you shirtless, tied to a bedpost with scarves, with his favourite student sitting in your lap, also shirtless."

Naruto laughed.

"I thought you were talking about Kakashi-sensei." He said, reaching behind Sasuke.

"Really? I didn't see him there." He said as his blond partner pulled back, holding two bowls in his hands.

"Yup," Naruto said, grinning, "And he didn't even notice we had his chocolate and whipped cream."

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this, it was fun to write. .**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas.**

**To my Stephi and Jessie;**

**You know that week I had off early August? That was when I wrote this. The best part about this whole sequel fiasco? It was before either of you knew about Ideas.**


End file.
